This invention relates to gardening decorations and more specifically to useful devices for floral and fauna landscaping. More specifically, this invention relates to bird feeding and watering devices of a type not heretofore known.
It is known to have bird feeders capable of storing and dispensing several days and weeks of bird seed. Such feeders are supported in a number of ways-to structures, from the side, from the bottom, suspended from flexible or nearly flexible materials such as cords, string and the like. The feeder may also be suspended from a pole or rod, usually several feet off the ground to deter small animals.
Water fountains or basins may involve circulating water pumps and several tiers of cascading falls or be simply a basin holding still or nascent water. The materials of such fountains are usually concrete, plastic or similar moldable material impervious or nearly impervious to water. Such fountains are built to be placed on the ground or on substantial pedestals to support the weight of the basin and water.
It is also known to place decorative figurines in lawn and estate landscaping, including sundials, figurines of small animals and/or birds or other characters. The figurines may be placed on the ground, on a pedestal, pole or other means of support. The figurines may incorporate informational signs such as addresses, plant types, location, etc. They may take the form of devices reactionary to wind, such as chimes or windmills.
To date, no one has provided a simple, easily moved, non-obtrusive but eye catching device that can perform similar functions to that described above.